


Don't Let Go

by alexdamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, F/F, One Shot, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamnvers/pseuds/alexdamnvers
Summary: She took a few deep breaths, and was about to let go before she heard a voice behind her.Or, in which Alex Danvers was a young, queer, suicial girl who just needed an escape and she finds her escape on a ship across the Atlantic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I decided to write a Titanic AU for a challenge... hope you guys enjoy it! You can also find me at agent-danvcrs on Tumblr :)
> 
> (I might turn this into a story to the entire plot of Titanic?? But a little different obviously.)

Running. She kept running. That's all she could think of doing. Running away from her thoughts. Running away from her problems. Running away from life. Running was her only logical solution, or so she thought.

So, that's exactly what she did. She bought tickets for the highly-praised Titanic, and was going to run away from anything that was causing her to be held back. Alex Danvers, a 23 year old girl, born into a perfect life, didn't have such a perfect life after all.

She was supposed to be perfect. That's what she focused on doing in her life. She had to get perfect grades, get the perfect job, being the perfect heir to her mother, be the perfect sister, have the perfect husband and have perfect children.

But she didn't want that. She didn't want to follow in her mother's footsteps; she didn't want to become a toy trapped in the hands of some unforgiving life. She didn't want to be with a man; for all her life, she knew she wanted to spend her life with a girl. But she new she wouldn't be accepted in her class if people knew about that. Girls were supposed to like boys, and boys were supposed to like girls; that's how its always been.

But Alex didn't want any of that. Everything she wanted with her life was considered wrong in her social aspect. So she was running away from the life she couldn't bare to be in anymore. She was going to a new place to have a new start, where she could let go of her problems.

But maybe it wasn't that easy.

She sat on deck, her eyes lost in the clear blue sky. Stars sprinkled across the deep blue, and she couldn't tear her gaze away from their beauty. Alex sat there, lost in her thoughts, when she became so overwhelmed with the idea of moving away from everything she's ever known.

She realized it may be so much easier to just give up her life than struggle through this one. She thought that because her life was so bad, it wouldn't get any better. Her eyes glazed over and tears slowly trickled out of her eyes. She didn't want to go on.

She slowly walked over to the very back of the boat and gripped onto the railing. She held her dress up in one hand as she carefully climbed the rungs of the railing. She stepped over and settled herself hanging forward off of the boat. She took a few deep breaths, and was about to let go before she heard a voice behind her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I don't know you or what would make you want to do that, but whatever it is, you can get through it."

Alex turned her head around to see a woman wearing a pale yellow dress; the woman must've been in a much lower stature than herself. She had deep brown hair that fell in waves down her back and over her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to stare deep into Alex's soul, taking her away from her life-threatening thoughts.

But Alex didn't want this girl to stop her from jumping off the back of the ship. "Go away," she yelled, "You won't stop me."

"You're not going to do it."

"What do you mean I'm not going to do it? I'm dangling off the ship aren't I?"

"Well if you were going to jump, I assume you would've done so already." The woman stepped closer to Alex, reaching a hand out to her. "Come on, take my hand. Don't follow through with this."

Alex hesitated, resisting the hand that was open to put her own into. The woman sighed. "I know that you feel like there is no way things could get better. But they do, I can promise you that. Growing up in an area where non-white, non-straights weren't really accepted, times were always hard for me. I never felt like I could fit in; I was always an outcast. I, too, wanted to give up at one point. But I came to England and cleared my head. And now I'm going back to where I came from, and I feel like I will be able to battle the thoughts of others. And whatever you are going through right now, it can be fought. Please just take my hand and come back onto the boat. I'll help you, okay?"

Alex stood in shock. Maybe things would get better. And now she has a friend, one she can relate to. She nodded her head and unhooked one of her hands and placed it in the other girl's hand. She slowly turned around and stepped onto the railing. But suddenly, her foot slips and she's dangling off the side, about to fall into the deep blue, icy cold ocean. Her heart starts pounding in her chest, so loud that it seemed as if it could be heard on the opposite side of the boat. "Hey, hey, hey," the other woman started, "you're okay. I've got you. I'm gonna pull you up, okay?"

The girl pulled Alex up and over the railing, the both of them landing on the deck. They regained their composure and stood up, brushing off their dresses. Alex looked gratefully at the woman, but then realized she never got her name. "I just realized, I never got your name.."

"Oh, of course," the woman chuckled. "Margaret Sawyer, but I go by Maggie."

"Well, Maggie Sawyer, it's nice to meet you. I'm Alexandra Danvers, but I prefer Alex."

"It's wonderful meeting you Alex, even though the situation wasn't really ideal. What would a pretty, rich girl like you feel the need to kill herself over?"

"It's not exactly the greatest life when you come from a wealthy, well-known family and you're queer and actually want to go somewhere in your life. That's why I'm going back to America... to escape that life."

"Well, you'll be safe with me. You've got a friend in me. Now, let's get you back to your room and get you warmed up, alright?"

"Thank you, Maggie."

"Anytime, Alex. You're going to be stuck with me for a while now."


End file.
